Maldivian 1 rufiyaa coin
:"Maldivian 1 rupee coin" redirects here. For the coin issued circa 1750 (AH1163) on the Maldives, see Maldivian 1 rupee coin (1750). Maldives |value= 1.00 rufiyaa |years= 1982–2012 |mass= *6.4 g (1982-1996) *6.54 g (2007-2012) |diameter= 25.9 mm |thickness= 1.8 mm |composition= *cupronickel-clad steel (1982) *cupronickel (1984-1996) *nickel-clad steel (2007-2012) |shape= round |alignment= medallic |edge= reeded |obverse= , state title, year |reverse= , state title, value }} The 1 rufiyaa coin, alternately referred to as a 1 rupee coin, is a circulation piece that has been issued in three types since 1982 by the Republic of the Maldives (referred to as the "Maldive Islands" in the Standard Catalog of World Coins). Earlier examples were made at a mint in West Germany, and all pieces of the denomination have been distributed by the Maldives Monetary Authority (MMA), the Maldivian central bank. The coin has a legal tender face value equivalent to 1.00 rufiyaa. In addition to circulation pieces, a commemorative coin of the denomination was issued in 2011 in celebration of the then upcoming in . Coins Circulation coins (1982–2012) The first Maldivian 1 rufiyaa coin was produced in 1982 in West Germany under commission of the Maldives Monetary Authority. Such a coin is composed of a cupronickel alloy and has a mass of approximately 6.4 grams, a diameter of 25.9 millimeters, and a thickness of 1.8 millimeters. It has medallic alignment and a reeded edge, and like most coins, is round in shape. Featured in the center of the obverse is the – which consists of a ( ) and between two poled and above a bearing the " " ( : Ad-Dawlat Al-Mahaldheebiyya; : "State of the Mahal Dibayat""State of the Mahal Dibayat" is what the Maldives were often referred to as by medieval Arab travelers.) in style. Printed along the coin's rim below the arms is the state title of the Maldives, " " (Dhivehi Raajje; English: "Island Kingdom"), in the country's . The date is engraved in at the upper left periphery of the piece, while the date is inscribed in in the top right periphery, the former slanted in an upward direction and the latter in a downward direction. In the center of the reverse, the Western Arabic numeral "1" is printed in a large font. Following it below in much smaller print is the Maldivian word " " (rufiyaa) followed by its Romanized equivalent: "RUFIYAA". Combined, these three elements identify the value of the coin. Inscribed along the upper periphery of the coin, commencing upward at the piece's left boundary, arching downward at the top, and concluding at the right rim, is the English state title of the Maldives, which reads "REPUBLIC OF MALDIVES". The remainder of the rim is occupied by an illustration of a , the letters "MMA" for the Maldivian Monetary Authority written below in small text. In 1984, the second type of 1 rufiyaa coin was introduced. This type is identical in appearance to the first and bears its same measurements. The only difference is that the more recent coin is composed solely of cupronickel, whereas the earlier 1982 piece was made of cupronickel-clad steel. Aside from in 1984, the second type was also minted in 1990 and 1996. A handful of examples produced in 1984 were struck in proof quality. The third type of 1 rufiyaa coin was introduced in 2007, and was most recently emitted in 2012. It is identical in appearance to and has the same diameter of its predecessors; however, the third type differs in that it is made of nickel-plated steel and has a mass of approximately 6.54 grams, being slightly heavier than the earlier 6.4 gram coins. Olympics commemorative coin (2011) The in London marked the official introduction of (soccer) to the . It has since been included in every Summer Olympic Games except in . Football is sports in the Maldives, and in celebration of the sport's 1908 inclusion in the Olympics, and also the then upcoming in London, the Maldives Monetary Authority allowed for the production of celebratory 1, 20, and 500 rufiyaa coins in 2011. They were authorized to be sold by the German World Coin Association. The 1 rufiyaa piece is composed of silver-plated copper and has a mass of 26.03 grams and a diameter of 38.61 millimeters. It is round in shape. Displayed in the center of the obverse is the emblem of the Maldives, accompanied at the upper left periphery by the upward-angled Gregorian date "2011" and at the upper right by the downward-slanted Islamic date " " (1432). Engraved in a counterclockwise direction along the bottom left rim is the English word "MALDIVES", followed at the lower right periphery by the Maldivian equivalent: " " (Dhivehi Raajje). Featured in the middle of the reverse is an illustration of two male football players, each kicking a (soccer ball) in the air. Behind them in the background are stripes representing the field, along with the (often referred to as the Big Ben) and part of London, a stadium, a large tower, and several trees. A majority of the image is shown within a circular border, but portions of the Elizabeth Tower and London, the tower, the trees, and the players extend beyond. Inscribed in a clockwise direction at the upper periphery of the piece, outside of the border, is the legend "FOOTBALL AT THE OLYMPIC GAMES 1908-2012", which commences at the left side of the piece and concludes at the right. The first three words are written in larger print than the final words and the date. Engraved counterclockwise at the bottom of the reverse is the face value of "1 RUFIYAA". Both the obverse and reverse rims are raised. The total mintage of the 2011 1 rufiyaa commemorative is currently unknown. All specimens were coined with a proof finish. Notes References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website *Numista * *Maldives Monetary Authority – Commemorative Coins Category:20th century coins Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of the Maldives Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Islamic dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Coins with Maldivian inscriptions Category:Copper Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Maldivian rufiyaa Category:Nickel Category:Round coins Category:Silver Category:Steel